The invention is in the field of simulation and display systems and in particular relates to a color panoramic laser projector system.
In many simulation applications it is desirable to provide a wide angled, unprogrammed, color visual display.
In this respect, it is well known to utilize spherical or hyperboloidal reflecting optics to provide the vehicle whereby a 360.degree. real time display of an area or scene may be projected. It is also known to utilize a similar arrangement in a television pickup system and a television monitor and display system to provide an unprogrammed display in real time either in black and white or in color. It is further known to provide a color television receiver pickup system to provide video signals of red, blue and green channels for modulating respective red, blue and green lasers, the modulated output of the lasers being then applied through horizontal and vertical beam scan means to provide a modulated color scan of a display screen to reproduce on the screen a color image.
However, to the best of applicant's knowledge the art has not been developed to provide a 360.degree. unprogrammed color display in real time. Such an apparatus would be of particular importance in providing realism in both military and entertainment displays, in the operation of such military equipment as ships, tanks and planes, and in the provision of simulation equipment for the training of personnel in the operation of such equipment.